Old Friends, New Loves
by Rychan6
Summary: When Yuki is turned into a pureblood her personality took a turn for the worst, leaving Zero feeling worthless. Until an old friend comes and helps him heal the broken piece oh his heart. Which attracts the attention of a certain pureblood, plus some new students are coming to the Academy. HiJack, Older Hiccup, KaZe
1. Prelude

**Rychan: Hey guys, here's another story idea that's been** **in my head for a while**.

**Zero: *Glare* At least you didn't change my gender.**

**Rychan: *sweat drops* No, I like the idea of living.**

**Hiccup: Rychan doesn't own any of the material in use.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prelude

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a depressing day at Cross Academy. Rain was pouring down on the ground and there was no sound other than the water pouring down around them. That is, until a figure was walking out of the building and heading towards the gate. His lavender eyes now dull and void of emotion.

Zero Kiryu has finally broken.

Ever since Yuki became a pureblood, her personality took a total 180. She became cruel and snotty, always calling Zero a worthless Level D and that he should lose what little of grip he has on humanity. It didn't take long to start believing in what she said.

He's no longer needed at the academy; he already served his purpose of protecting Yuki. But that wasn't the only reason for his state. It was because he could no longer stand the sight of Kaname with Yuki anymore.

Yeah, that's right.

Zero Kiryu, the most temperamental and stubborn hunter in the world, is in love with Kaname Kuran, the Prince of the Vampires. It hurt seeing him with Yuki every time. So here he is, in the cold rain, with nothing but a backpack and Bloody Rose.

"I'm sorry Cross," he whispered, "but I can't stay here anymore."

Zero reached the fence and was about to climb over it when the wind suddenly picked up around him. He paused, knowing only one person that could control the wind.

"It's okay," a soft voice called out, "I'll help you."

Zero turned around found himself starring into a pair of very familiar eyes. "You?"

The figure smiled at the bewildered face Zero had. "You need a real friend, so here I am."

Zero looked down, too ashamed to look at his old friend's face. Not having any of that, the figure cupped Zero's cheeks into his hands.

"I'm going to help you find someone who will stand by your side no matter what the cost, but you can't leave yet. For if you do, you'll be proving everyone right on what they said about you. Start living for yourself and no one else."

Zero leaned into those sweet soft hand, how he missed the comforting warmth the brought him.

"Do you promise to stay with me?"

The figure smiled softly and gave Zero a much needed loving hug, "I promise."

The walked back towards the academy, the rain stopping and the sun rising behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rychan: *Smile* Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. Who's He !

**Rychan: … *Snore***

**Zero: *Sweat drops* Is she okay?**

**Kaname: *Chuckles* She's a little tired from the block and volunteer work.**

**Jack: *Jumping* She owns nothing!**

**Hiccup: Did you get into the ice cream again?**

**Jack: *Stops* Maybe?**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's He?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a nice afternoon at Cross Academy and, as always, the day class was as rowdy as ever, yet they were a bit controlled thanks to Yori.

"Please stand back a bit." Yori extended her arms to keep them from passing.

Since Yuki transferred over to the Night class, Cross made Yori a perfect and since the girls liked Yori better than they did Yuki, they decided not to give her too much trouble. But of course that didn't stop them from cheering.

"You guys better stop that right now or I'll make you cry!" Speaking of perfects here's our favorite one now.

Walking past the line of frightened girls, Zero greeted his partner Yori, "Hey Yori."

"Hello Zero, did you fall asleep in the stables again?"

Even though their partnership is fairly new, the two connected better than Yuki could so she was always able to tell what Zero was doing and where he was.

"Yeah, Lily was very restless to day." He chuckled silently, oh how he loves that horse.

The gates opened and once again, the Sea of Screams has started.

"Idol-sempai", "Wild-sempai", "Kaname-sempai"

"You all better get back to your dorms right now or I'll make sure you get the worst possible detention we have!" Zero yelled out.

The girls disappeared, leaving a dust trail and a tumble weed rolling by.

"Awww, you're no fun Zero-chan." Aidou pouted playfully. Before Zero could scold Aidou for using chan, an annoying voice interrupted.

"Move Level D, you're in my way."

Say hello to Yuki Kuran, the newly minted Pureblood in Cross Academy. Not only is she a total pain in the ass, but she is one of the stupidest and egotistical people you'll ever have the displeasure of meeting.

And worst of all, she's the princess of the Vampire Society; and believe me when I say that she makes Sara Shirabuki look like a saint.

Behind her was Kaname Kuran, President of the Night Class and King of the Vampires (and not to bad looking either. Wink)

"Why should I?" Zero glared, he doesn't need a headache today.

Yuki crossed her arms and held her head up arrogantly, "Because I'm the Princess and you're a filthy Level D." She smirked, knowing her words will harm Zero but to her surprise they didn't, in fact, Zero smirked back at her.

"Really? Princess of what? Weaklings?" The Night Class gasped, they never expected that Zero Kiryu would insult Yuki.

Yuki flushed in anger and turned towards Kaname, "Onii-sama, that filthy Level D insulted me."

Kaname glared at the hunter, "Kiryu, cease tis disrespect at once."

Zero chuckled slightly, "Sorry Kuran, but I don't take orders from bloodsuckers, especially spoiled little weaklings like Yuki." He sneered, sure he has a crush on the guy but that doesn't mean that he'll blindly follow what he says.

Yuki's eyes flashed red, "I'll show you weak!"

She lunged at him, her claws aiming for his neck, but before she could get any closer, an object zoomed towards her. She stopped, narrowly missing the object as it embedded itself deeply into a tree. They took a closer look and saw that it was a kunai.

"One more step, and I'll chop off those hands of yours." A voice snarled.

The group turned around and their eyes widened in shock, except Zero who just looked amused.

Right there was a young boy, his soft wind swept hair was snow white, his eyes were blue as a frozen lake, and his skin was just as pale as Zero's. He wore a simple white and blue kimono, the bottom reached slightly above his knees and his sleeves covered his hands. He had white stockings reaching his knees and wore simple flats. In a word, he was simply stunning.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yuki glared, already jealous at the boy's good looks. The boy just smirked, teasing her that he knew something that she didn't.

"His name is Jack Frost." Zero answered for him.

"You know him Zero?" Yori asked.

"Yeah, he's my cousin."

Everyone froze in shock, cousin?!

Jack ignored them and walked towards Zero, "Who's you're friend Zero?" he asked looking at Yori with curiosity.

"This is Sayori Wakaba, a fellow perfect and member of the Day Class."

Yori bowed, "It's nice to meet you Frost-san."

Jack returned the bow, "It's nice to meet you too, Wakaba-san."

"Please, call me Yori."

"Alright, only if you call me Jack."

"Deal." Yori smiled, already liking Jack.

Zero smiled at the two, "Did you finish registering?" Jack nodded silently.

"Wait, what?" Aidou exclaimed, snapped out of his shocked state.

Jack turned towards them and smirked, "Starting tomorrow, not only will I be a member of the Day Class, but I will also become a new perfect"

Before anybody could say anything, Jack turned around and started walking towards the Headmasters office after conveying a silent message to Zero.

After Jack left, Zero returned his attention to the Night Class, "Alright, stop fooling around and get to class."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero was walking back to his room after he gave his report to Cross.

'How an idiot like him ended up as the strongest hunter known I have no idea.'

When he opened the door he saw Jack sitting on his bed, "Jack", without saying anything he reached into his Kimono and pulled out a vial of blood.

"Are you ready?" he asked, giving Zero the vial.

Jack smiled warmly at him, "You know I'll do anything I can to help my family, even if it means that a little of my blood is spilled."

Zero just stared at him before slowly drinking the blood from the vial. After he drank the blood his eyes glowed red, Jack slipped off his sleeve off of his shoulders and exposed his neck. Zero took his shoulders and gently licked the junction where the neck and shoulder met.

"Thank you." He whispered before sinking his teeth into the porcelain like skin, it tasting the sweet blood that came with it.

Jack moaned silently, clutching Zero's shirt. Even though it hurt, Jack's happy that he could help stop Zero's transition to Level D.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jack: Remember to check out the polls.**


End file.
